1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedometer for measuring a walk step number by detecting a walk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a background art, there is developed a pedometer for measuring a walk step number of a user by being mounted to the body of the arm, the waist or the like of the user, or being used in a state of being contained in a case or bag held by the user or the like.
The pedometer of the background art detects a motion of the user and measures the walk step number by determining that a walk is produced when there is a constant motion in the body.
Generally, there are provided a plurality of display modes as the display mode of the pedometer (for example, walk step number display mode, distance display mode, calorie display mode and the like), and in any of the display modes, in a case in which the pedometer is functioning to carry out a walk step number counting operation while carrying out a selected display, when the display mode is switched by operating an operating portion, there poses a problem that a vibration in inputting a switch command by operating the operating portion is sensed by a walk sensor and erroneously recognized as a walk, and the vibration is erroneously counted as a walk step number although the walk is not carried out.
In a background art, as a method of resolving the problem, there is developed a pedometer in which a walk step number is stopped to be detected for a constant time period from operating an operating portion, and a walk step number produced in the time period of stopping to detect the walk step number is predicted from a walk pitch immediately before operating the operating portion to correct the walk step number during the stop time period (refer to Japanese Patent No. 3493550 [Patent Reference 1] (paragraphs [0026] through [0033], FIG. 6)) . Further, as another method, there is developed a pedometer in which a number of inputting a switch command by operation during the stop time period is counted to carry out a correction (refer to JP-A-2005-291890 [Patent Reference 2] (paragraphs [0071] through [0135], FIG. 8 through FIG. 23)).
However, the invention described in either of Patent References 1, 2 also poses a problem that the walk number cannot accurately be measured since the correction is carried out by providing the time period of stopping to detect the walk step number.
On the other hand, although there is developed a pedometer for determining a state of a walk when a signal from a walk sensor is continuously inputted for a predetermined period of time (refer to JP-A-2005-283340 [Patent Reference 3](paragraphs [0014] through [0041], FIG. 1 through FIG. 4)), a consideration is not given to erroneous detection by operating an operating portion.